


Serenade Of Self-Destruction

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She knew her ending had arrived, if it was a happy one or a bitter one, she couldn't tell. [..] But then, a single tear rolled down her face as she heard footsteps heading towards her bedroom. She knew the sound of those footsteps all too well, and the person behind them was the one who gave her the final push towards her self-destruction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade Of Self-Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place right after the curse is broken, slightly AU. Trigger Warning: character death, suicide.

_Serenade of Self-Destruction – Epica_

_Try me, don't deny me_

_Please embrace me in your peace_

_I want to fly into the light_

_Would you please guide my last goodbye_

_Why won't you lie with me my light's ending_

_On a night when I find I'll take my final flight_

* * *

She knew her ending had arrived, if it was a happy one or a bitter one, she couldn't tell. As the cold blade cut through her wrists, she didn't feel anything. No pain, no agony. She was a hallow person, and she had always known it. But then, a single tear rolled down her face as she heard footsteps heading towards her bedroom. She knew the sound of those footsteps all too well, and the person behind them was the one who gave her the final push towards her self-destruction.

The one who had turned her own son against her, the one who ended her curse, the one who made her weak, because, after all, love is a weakness.

The footsteps finally stopped, and they knocked on her bathroom's door. She didn't return a single word in response and then she heard the voice that had haunted her dreams, and the last months of her life, calling her name.

"Regina, open the door."

Emma said. The blonde tried not to show her. If there was something that she knew about Regina was that she would rather die than breathe in her shame, and she knew that shame was exactly what the brunette had felt when she ran from Storybrooke's citizens. Emma feared Regina had done something, really, really, stupid.

Tired of waiting, she grabbed the door's handle and, hoping for it to be unlocked, turned it. Though, when she opened the door, she regretted it immediately.

"Regina…"

She whispered as she rushed to where the former mayor was. The blood forming a small pool on Regina's sides was enough to scare Emma. She run and knelt by Regina, holding her in her lap while she tried to apply pressure to the wounds on the brunette's wrists.

"Why?"

Emma asked.

"Because I'd rather die than live in self-pity"

The answer came in a whisper.

"I need to get some help. I just can't watch you die"

Emma said and slowly began to get up, but Regina managed to grasp her arms stopping her.

"Don't go."

The words transmitted a vulnerability that made Emma obey.

"I'll stay, but let me call for help"

She pleaded.

"No. There's no place for me in this life"

The choked words stabbed Emma's heart sending waves of pain through her body.

"Regina, please. There's a place for you. With Henry. With  _me."_

The blonde said trying as hard as she could no to sob.

"I haven't changed. You may think I have, but I haven't. I would bring nothing but pain to you both"

Regina said, her voice weakening with every second that passed. She could feel life slipping out of her body. Before Emma could speak again, she voiced her last wishes.

"Hold me, please. Tell Henry I love him."

Emma moved and held Regina tight against her, wishing with every fiber of her being that she could do this every day.

"I love you, Regina."

She whispered in Regina's hair.

Before complete darkness took over Regina, she managed to whisper:

"I love you, Emma Swan."

As if death had been there waiting for her to say her last goodbye, the brunette's eyes fell shut right after confessing her biggest weakness.

Emma stayed there, frozen, holding Regina's lifeless body in her arms, wishing she could bring her back, wishing she had arrived earlier… Wishing she could have been her savior.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
